


El antiguo arte de caer

by zelsh



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-03
Updated: 2011-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-22 04:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zelsh/pseuds/zelsh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Escrito para el prompt "Ned/Robert en sus años en Nido de Águilas."</p>
            </blockquote>





	El antiguo arte de caer

Corren por las calles sin dirección fija, sus botas salpicando agua en todas direcciones cuando pisan un charco, y sólo se atreven a parar cuando dejan la pelea muy a sus espaldas, los gritos y los golpes disolviéndose contra las fachadas escalonadas del pueblo. A Ned le arden los pulmones por la carrera y Robert se sujeta las rodillas con ambas manos, como si estuviese a punto de desplomarse sobre el suelo de piedra.

Es de noche, pero la luna brilla con tanta fuerza en la plaza del septo que parece casi mediodía— aunque la ilusión sería más creíble si hubiese un solo alma a su alrededor, a parte del gato que lame la humedad del suelo con cautela. Ned apoya la espalda contra el templo, intentando calmar los latidos de su corazón.

\- ¿Crees que nos encontrarán aquí? –susurra una vez que siente la voz un poco más estable, el pecho un poco menos frágil.

Robert frunce el ceño y Ned piensa, firmemente y por décimoquinta vez esa noche, que todo esto ha sido una mala idea.

\- ¿Qué dices? Pues claro que es una buena idea. Es una idea _brillante_ -le dijo Robert esa tarde, agitando una mano desinteresada en su cara y mirando las Puertas de la Luna con ojos calculadores. Luego le miró a él, frotándose la pelusa que le ha crecido en la línea de la mandíbula (por la cual siente un orgullo desproporcionado), y sonrió, - ¡Vive un poco, Ned! Ya tendrás tiempo de quedarte quieto hasta que se te congelen las pelotas cuando vuelvas a ese reino norteño tuyo.

Y no es que Ned suela ceder a las provocaciones de Robert. Los Dioses saben que si fuese así ya se habría despeñado unas cincuenta veces, diez por cada año que llevan en Nido de Águilas. Pero algo ha cambiado en su amigo, algo que hace que Ned sienta el impulso de demostrar que no se está quedando atrás.

Aunque no tiene demasiado claro a quién de los dos intenta demostrárselo.

\- Pues claro que no nos van a encontrar. Esos cabrones estaban tan borrachos que ahora mismo no podrían encontrarse ni el agujero del culo –dice Robert, sacándole de sus pensamientos.

Y dice eso pero aun así tira de la manga de su jubón, golpeando con la otra mano la puerta del septo. La madera cede bajo sus dedos, las bisagras chirriando como si no se hubiesen abierto en años, y el olor a incienso les golpea la cara como el frío en invierno.

Ned todavía no se ha acostumbrado a los septos. La estructura es extraña, opresiva y curvada hacia adentro, y no puede sacudirse la sensación de estar entrando en una boca gigante. Los Siete les miran silenciosamente desde las siete esquinas del templo, sus rasgos casi invisibles por el paso del tiempo y la mala iluminación, y Ned les devuelve la mirada.

Robert da un par de pasos en el interior, apoyándose contra los bancos de madera, y gruñe un _Mierdajoder_ antes de dejarse caer pesadamente sobre uno de ellos, una mano sujetándose el muslo con fuerza.

\- ¿Qué… -empieza a preguntar Ned, pero entonces Robert levanta la mano y ve que está cubierta de sangre- Robert.

Ned se sienta a su lado rápidamente, separándole la mano de la pierna y estudiando la herida con ojos nerviosos, flexionando los dedos rítmicamente para que no se note que le están temblando. Aparta la tela rasgada del pantalón con cuidado, limpiando la sangre con el puño de su camisa y suspira aliviado cuando ve que el corte no es demasiado profundo.

\- El viejo Jon nos va a matar –dice Robert, sonriendo una sonrisa que parece un poco líquida sobre sus labios. Piensa durante un segundo y añade, dramáticamente, – Si no me desangro yo antes, claro.

\- No te preocupes, –contesta, cogiendo la parte inferior de su camisa y rasgándola en una tira larga e irregular. En la oscuridad parece que la sangre de Robert sea casi negra - Si te mueres me inventaré alguna historia heroica.

\- Oye, ¿estás insinuando que las peleas de bar no son heroicas? Porque – Robert sisea un poco cuando Ned aprieta la venda improvisada sobre su herida, la sangre tiñendo la superficie blanca, - porque te recuerdo que te he salvado el culo hace un momento.

\- Y mi culo te lo agradece -dice Ned, aunque los dos saben que fue culpa de Robert que hubiese una pelea en primer lugar– Pero me inventaré algo más propio de Robert Baratheon. Quizás añada una damisela en apuros. O un jabalí.

Robert se ríe y deja caer la cabeza sobre su hombro, su aliento impactando en volutas húmedas contra la piel de su cuello mientras termina de atarle la tela alrededor de su pierna.

\- Un jabalí es bastante heroico.

El pelo de Robert le hace cosquillas en el hueco de su cuello, y huele a una mezcla de sudor y de vino especiado que debería ser desagradable pero no lo es. Ned casi no ha bebido nada, sus tragos cortos y cautelosos ( _pareces un pajarito, Stark, ¡hazme el favor de beber bien!_ ), y ahora lo agradece infinitamente porque siente que se le sube todo a la cabeza, todo de golpe.

Ned estira las manos sobre las rodillas, tocando con dedos inquietos la tela que todavía está húmeda con la sangre de Robert, y mira al Padre frente a él, la vela a sus pies dibujando sombras invertidas sobre la pared.

\- Robert—

\- La he dejado embarazada –dice Robert bruscamente en un susurro que Ned no está seguro de que vaya dirigido a sus oídos, y su voz rebota dentro de las curvas oscuras del septo hasta desaparecer. Ned traga saliva.

\- ¿A quién?

\- A Mayrie. Dice que el niño es mío.

Ned piensa en Mayrie, sus rizos castaños cayendo sobre los hombros como una invitación, su cuerpo mostrando las curvas de una mujer bajo la ropa aunque sólo tiene dos años más que ellos.

\- ¿Y qué vas a hac—

Robert frunce el ceño y se aparta de él como si quemase.

\- ¡Los Otros te lleven, nada! – Aprieta la mandíbula- No voy a hacer nada. Si esa puta es tan estúpida como para quedarse embarazada no es culpa mía.

Ned suspira, estudiando las sombras caer sobre los rasgos de Robert.

Robert ha crecido mucho en los últimos meses. Ha pasado de ser un crío con brazos como ramas a ser un hombre, los hombros abultando por debajo de la camisa, la sombra de barba apareciendo en una cara que ha dejado atrás las curvas suaves de la infancia. Ahora Robert sonríe a todas las chicas como si supiese algún secreto. Se pasea con el pecho hinchado, la mandíbula apretada siempre buscando pelea, y ha desarrollado la molesta costumbre de decirle a Ned que se comporte como un hombre, que _cojas la espada como un hombre_ , que _bebas como un hombre_ , incluso que _te agarres la polla para mear como un hombre, Ned_. Robert es un hombre de maneras que Ned todavía no, de maneras que cree que nunca llegará a ser, y aun así ahora Ned le mira, los hombros tensos y el pelo revuelto, y sólo ve a un niño.

\- No deberíamos haber salido –dice Robert repentinamente, girándose sobre el banco para volver a esconder la cabeza contra el cuello de Ned, el alcohol exagerando su necesidad de contacto y haciendo que mida mal las distancias. Ned puede sentir sus labios moverse contra su cuello cuando habla, - Debería hacerte caso más a menudo.

Ned suelta una risa floja por la nariz, el estómago anudándose en un millón de nudos diminutos.

\- Deberías.

Robert posa una mano sobre su estómago, los dedos moviéndose lentos y deliberados, como si intentase desatar todos esos nudos. Ned contiene la respiración, no sabiendo muy bien qué hacer.

\- Sabes, siempre me he preguntado si es verdad lo que dicen de los hombres del norte –susurra, un dedo girando alrededor de la circunferencia de su ombligo.

\- Y qué es lo que dicen –susurra a su vez Ned, sintiendo la voz áspera, su lengua moviéndose como el papel contra su paladar.

\- Que tienen un carámbano entre las piernas, y que las mujeres se quedan con la lengua pegada cuando lo chupan –murmura con una sonrisa, y Ned sabe que se está riendo de él, que todo esto es una broma elaborada, pero no encuentra las fuerzas para apartar la mano de su estómago, que ha encontrado piel bajo las capas de tela.

Robert tiene callos en las manos, las yemas y las palmas endurecidas por el entrenamiento. Ned sabe que si mirase la piel de sus manos podría dibujar la forma de una empuñadura entre las líneas, o incluso la circunferencia de la maza que ha empezado a utilizar, casi como si fuese un tatuaje. Pero cuando Robert toca la piel bajo su ombligo, trazando unas cicatrices que él mismo ha puesto ahí, Ned siente como si fuesen las manos más delicadas de los Siete Reinos.

\- ¿Tienes un carámbano entre las piernas, Ned? –pregunta Robert, tirando de los cordones de sus pantalones con dedos lentos por el alcohol.

\- _Robert_ -gruñe Ned, intentando sonar firme y sonando sólo diminuto.

\- _Eddard_ \- Robert le hace burla, le deshace los pantalones, le palpa una erección que Ned no sabía que estuviese ahí, - Mmmh. Parece que no estás hecho de hielo, después de todo.

Ned aprieta los dientes, todos los músculos de su cuerpo en tensión, y no puede evitar el gemido que se le escapa cuando Robert roza la cabeza de su polla con dedos tentativos. Sabe que Robert sólo está haciendo esto para probar algo (que sabe más, quizás; que _puede_ hacerlo, probablemente), pero cuando le agarra la polla con toda la mano y susurra que _está tan caliente, Ned_ bajo su oreja, Ned siente que el verano explota en el centro de su pecho y no podría importarle menos el por qué.

Robert curva un brazo alrededor de sus hombros, pegándose a su cuerpo de tal manera que Ned puede sentir el calor de su erección contra su pierna, sus dedos bajando y subiendo por su polla y esparciendo la humedad con movimientos lentos y precisos. Robert hace un movimiento brusco de muñeca, un giro criminal, y Ned deja escapar un suspiro tembloroso.

\- Házmelo a mí, Ned -susurra, embistiendo contra su pierna sin dejar de tocarle-. Haz—házmelo a mí.

Ned le busca a ciegas, encontrando el bulto entre sus piernas y apretándolo cuando Robert jadea, sus dientes arañándole la piel de la mandíbula. Robert acelera el ritmo de su mano, el arriba y abajo frenético subiéndosele a la cabeza, y cuando Ned le rodea la polla Robert empieza a embestir contra su mano como si se fuese a acabar el mundo.

Ned deja caer la cabeza contra el brazo de Robert, la boca abierta en un gemido mudo, y Robert desliza la mano desde su hombro hasta el lateral de su cabeza para hacer que se gire. Antes de que Ned pueda pensarlo tiene la lengua de Robert muy dentro de la boca, caliente y húmeda y con un deje de alcohol en su superficie. Ned gime y Robert le besa con más fuerza, utilizando los dientes y la lengua y la boca entera, y no sólo los labios como las chicas. Robert gruñe y embiste más rápido contra su mano, sus testículos golpeándole los dedos con cada vavivén, y le muerde los labios como si intentase hacerle sangre. Ned se pregunta si besar a un hombre siempre será así, violento y sin gracia e imposiblemente caliente, más una pelea que un beso, pero cuando Robert le aprieta la base de la polla con un par de dedos Ned decide que tiene poco que ver con que Robert sea un hombre y bastante con que Robert sea _Robert_.

\- Voy a correrme, Ned. Joder, voy a- voy a correrme – Ned siente más que oye las palabras, los labios de Robert dejándolas caer dentro de su boca. Y el pensamiento de Robert corriéndose contra su mano precipita su propio orgasmo, que empieza en la base del estómago donde aun siente la sombra de las yemas de Robert acariciarle la piel y acaba en la punta de su erección, explotando con tanta fuerza que el interior de sus párpados se vuelve blanco durante unos segundos.

Cuando Ned abre los ojos todavía se siente el eco de sus gemidos en las paredes del septo, como si sus voces se hubiesen quedado atrapadas tras las estatuas de los Siete, junto a las plegarias de los creyentes. Ned siente una humedad incómoda entre las piernas y otra pegajosa en los dedos, y Robert se desliza de su mano para ponerse en pie, estirándose con un gruñido y un bostezo exagerado. Ned le mira sin decir nada.

\- Joder, Ned, qué bien me vendrías si tuvieses un buen par de tetas –dice, metiéndose la polla flácida en los pantalones y mirándole con una sonrisa amplia que Ned no se siente con fuerzas de devolver.

\- Hm – Ned siente la cabeza vibrando, las extremidades torpes y la lengua pesada, y aunque lo intenta no puede evitar mirar a Robert, buscando indicios de que a él le pasa lo mismo.

Robert hace una mueca.

\- Coño, Stark, ¿nunca te ha dicho nadie que no tienes sentido del humor?

\- Tú. Varias veces –contesta Ned, la voz demasiado pequeña para su gusto.

Robert camina por el septo con paso relajado y estudia las estatuas de los Siete, una a una hasta que llega a la Madre. Limpia su mano cubierta de semen sobre el mantel extendido a sus pies de piedra, el ángulo de su mandíbula alzado como un desafío, y Ned se pregunta qué verá Robert cuando mira los ojos muertos de sus dioses.

Robert asiente para sí y le sonríe, brillante en la oscuridad del templo.

\- ¿Y cuánto crees que nos costaría comprarte uno? ¿Una puta, dos? ¿una buena jarra de hidromiel? – Robert camina hasta la salida, apartándose el pelo de la cara y hablándole por encima del hombro, - ¿Crees que ya se habrán olvidado de nosotros en la taberna?

Ned mira la pesada puerta de madera cerrarse a sus espaldas, se mira la mano manchada, sus pantalones arrugados alrededor de sus caderas y siente que tanta cautela no ha servido para nada. Porque puede que haya aguantado cinco años, manteniendo los pies en tierra firme y esquivando el filo de las provocaciones de Robert, pero ahora mismo se siente cayendo hacia el suelo y sin red, desde la más alta torre de Nido de Águilas, el estómago y el corazón juntándosele en el borde de la garganta.


End file.
